


Always Knew Dream Wasn't Smart

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: Good Advice for Dealing With Niki [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Badass Niki | Nihachu, Character Death, Dream's an Idiot, Gen, rated mature for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: “God dammit, Dream, I told you to leave us alone, did I not?”Dream didn’t want to fight Niki. Even if he had slightly better tools and armor, she could fight.Unfortunately, he had no choice.“And guess what you did,” she said, light brown eyes flashing in the dark. She looked terrifying.“You did the fucking opposite.”
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Tubbo
Series: Good Advice for Dealing With Niki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Always Knew Dream Wasn't Smart

**Author's Note:**

> NOT PART OF SERIES TIMELINE

Dream was  _ warned.  _ Dream was specifically told;  _ leave us alone.  _ Niki was having a good time, watching Tommy and Tubbo. The two had been so tired, so exhausted from the war. 

And Niki had given  _ simple instructions.  _

_ “Let them have this,”  _ she had instructed Dream. He didn’t say anything, but she accepted it as a yes. She left, to bring Tommy and Tubbo to relax, give them baked goods, to let them  _ relax  _ like they should as the children they are. 

Niki had been in her bakery, peacefully preparing some cookies when her door had been slammed open. She whipped around to see Fundy panting at the doorway, “Tommy and Tubbo- they were injured at the flower fields, Tommy’s the most injured, we don’t have enough potions!” 

Niki whipped around in shock, reacting quickly and heading to her storage room. She reached behind a barrel to open a chest, inside holding a few healing potions and about a fourth a stack of golden apples. She tucked them into her pockets before returning to the front, “Bring me to them  _ now _ .”

Fundy nodded, the two running to L’manburg. Niki swiftly sat next to Tommy and Tubbo, both laying on white beds. Although they could respawn from their injuries, it was a tedious process, too painful than the two should  _ have  _ to handle. Niki frowned, taking out two healing potions and carefully letting the two drink. 

Both were dazed, and Niki couldn’t stop the fury rising in her chest.

“Wilbur, who did this?” she asks, not not showing her face to the brunette.

Wilbur frowned, “Sapnap and George did, on Dream’s orders.”

Niki was filled with fury as she handed Wilbur the golden apples and extra healing potions in her bag, “I’ll be back.”

Wilbur couldn’t help but be slightly scared of Niki’s angered expression; her eyes sharp and promising no mercy to those who went against her. 

\--

Dream  _ probably  _ should have listened to Niki, given the terrifying warning she’d given him, but what could she do? Besides, it wasn’t like Dream could give up on the perfect moment to hurt his enemy  _ (Dream forgets that not so long ago, the two teens were like little brothers, and that he swore to protect them). _

Dream  _ definitely  _ should have listened to Niki’s warning when she popped into Dream’s office, light brown eyes showing no mercy. She was clad in netherite armor, and small swirls around her showed she’d used a potion or a few before arriving. Dream looked in a panic, not knowing  _ how  _ she’d even made it into his office. All he knew was that he made a terrible mistake.

“God  _ dammit, _ Dream, I told you to leave us alone, did I not?”

Dream didn’t want to fight Niki. Even if he had slightly better tools and armor, she could  _ fight _ .

Unfortunately, he had no choice.

“And  _ guess _ what you did,” she said, light brown eyes flashing in the dark. She looked terrifying.

“You did the  _ fucking  _ opposite.”

Her smile was not kind, and instead full of malice as she took out her axe. Dream slightly backed up, raising his shield to try to stop Niki.

But Niki just grinned, switching to a bow and hitting Dream, the splash potion of harming smashing against his shield, the potion’s contents hitting Dream’s skin. In shock, he let his shield fall - a rookie mistake. Niki raced forward, her movements full of intense anger but the woman not letting a sliver of her emotions affect her fighting skills. Dream could barely block her onslaught of attacks with his own axe as she switched between her bow and axe. 

Dream gasped as his health dropped to three hearts, “Niki, I’m low, calm down-”

But the woman didn’t stop once, just continuing to attack the male viciously. It took one last hit with her axe to kill him, Dream’s face full of shock as he died, disappearing to particles and leaving his armor and weapons behind as he began the respawn process. 

Niki, feeling calmer now, grabbed his items into a chest, leaving a note inside.

_ Maybe this time, you’ll learn to follow my instructions. _

\--

Niki didn’t usually go so far with her punishments, but when one directly disobeys her, even goes so far to hurt children, she can’t simply stand still.

She wipes the blood off her netherite armor, changing into a different outfit as she went back to Tubbo and Tommy.

The two were now awake, and Niki smiles as the two talk to her - Tommy rambling about how strong he was protecting Tubbo, with Tubbo fondly bringing Tommy down a notch.

These were  _ her  _ boys, and she’d do anything to protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> am working on sequel for first work in series actually  
> follow my twitter! @c_thegenz  
> <3


End file.
